


Little Kitten

by KitCat1995



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Care giver Shiro, Garrison days, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Keberos, little keith, stuffed hippo, toddler Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith had a stressfull day and just wanted to relax the best way he knew how, but he forgot to lock his door.





	1. Shiro comes a knocking, or maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a christmas gift to the amazing Minty, i know it is a tad late, but you cant rush art can you! i plan on having this span the entire series so if you want to see anything specific just let me know and I'll do my best to work it in!!

Keith never knew how this started, but he knew that he needed it. At the homes he would always grab a toy or stuffed animal from the younger kids and play with it. If any of the adults saw him with it, they just thought he was entertaining the babies or something, but the truth was that it was entertaining to him as well. He enjoyed the baby toys and the warmth of the stuffed animals. He never thought it was weird till the older kids in the homes would tease him for being a baby.

That was when he started hiding it. He would secret away small toys and such, playing with them in the private of his room late at night. He one time even managed to swipe a pacifier and loved it; sucked on it the entire time he played. Though as he grew older the desire to play with these baby toys never went away. Which is what led him to his current predicament.

He had just had a stressful day. The instructors wouldn’t let him just fly. He already knew how to fly in formation so why did they have to continue running those stupid drills. James even kept giving him grip for it as well, and that stupid cargo pilot kept bugging him on everything, and making stuff a competition. After finishing what little homework he had left in the library he rushed into his room and forgot to turn the lock. He sighed in relief as he threw of his jacket and grabbed a tattered red backpack. He pulled out a slightly tattered stuffed lavender hippo. This little creature was well loved and it showed. The front right leg had been sown back on and the left black beady eye had been replaced with a bright purple button. He snuggled deep into his fuzzy head and breathed in the familiar sent. The little hippo was from one of his few nice homes. They had taken all the kids to a fair and the father had stayed with Keith since he was only five at the time. He saw Keith’s eyes wonder to the toy on the really hard ring toss game and managed to win him for Keith. It was one of his few cherished possessions. Next he pulled out a simple coloring book with crayons and some linking toys.  He then pulled out one final small object at the very bottom of the bag, a bright red pacie. He quickly sticks that in his mouth and sucked eagerly on it. Then grabbing his hippo, he pulled the linking toy closer and began building

=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=

Time flew buy and Keith never came for dinner. Shiro had even come down to the student mess hall to eat dinner with Keith. Though he was nowhere to be found. Shiro figured the kid just got lost in his reading and didn’t realize what time it was. He decided to check in on Keith to make sure everything was okay. Just in case.

As Shiro approached Keith’s room he heard the faint sound of giggling. He thought nothing of it as he saw the green open light and quickly enters Keith’s room. Shiro stood in shock at what he saw.

Keith sat on the floor in the center of the room. His uniform jacked discarded on the floor next to him, a well-loved purple stuffed hippo sitting in Keith’s lap as he had his legs splayed out and linking toys towered high in some misshapen tall form. Keith stared up at him wide doe eyes, pacifier frozen in his mouth.

=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=

Keith was so happy to be able to play again after such a long and stressful day. He was so focused on building his rocket ship with Hippo that he never heard the swoosh of the door, heck he had completely forgotten to lock the door! He stared up in shock as he heard a slight gasp. Shiro stood before him, mouth slightly agape.

“Keith?” Shiro managed to stutter nervously, “Everything okay, bud?”  He said as he squatted down to Keith’s level.

Keith was nervous. He always wanted someone to play with and care for him. Shiro was also really nice too. He is even technically Keith’s Guardian too. urly Shiro would be okay playing with him?  Decision made, Keith nodded shyly.

“Play?” Keith’s held up a blue link piece, his eyes full of hope.

Shiro scrunched his face up in confusion at Keith, but slowly softened as he accepted the brick. He joined Keith on the floor as he sat on his legs.

“So what are you building?”

“Rocket ship!” Keith proclaimed happily.

Shiro tilted his head in thought as he looked at the colorful structure in front of him. He then nodded in acceptance as he finally saw the rocket ship shape that Keith had built.

“Well, if this ship is to fly it’s going to need larger wings. You think you can help me make them bigger?” he asked playfully. Keith nodded eagerly as he helped add the extra pieces to the wings.

Once it was finished Keith flew it across the room, showing Shiro how good a pilot he is. Though that quickly tiered him out as he curling up to Shiro and falling asleep next to him.

=’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’= =’;’=

Shiro smiled at the sight of a sleeping Keith. He gently lifted the boy up and laid him back in his bed. He placed the stuffed hippo, whose name he found out was also Hippo, and tucked them both in tight. As he headed out he took one look at the mess that was left. He picked up the ratty red backpack and placed all the toys, except the pacifier and hippo in it. He placed the bag at the side of Keith’s bed and took one last look at the sleeping cadet. He looked so young like this. So happy and care free. Shiro didn’t quite understand what was going on, but it seemed to do Keith good, so it was okay in his books. He actually seemed to enjoy taking care of him like this. 

 

Keith avoided him the next day, and the one after that. Shiro realized that if he wanted answers he would have to look for Keith himself and not wait for the kid to come to him. So Shiro found himself where it started. In Keith’s room with Keith on his bed glancing at the stuffed hippo that was still out on his bed.

“I’m not mad or anything at you Keith.” Shiro tried. He was worried by Keith’s silence. He had come to care for the kid and didn’t want to see him hurt.

“I know… it’s just… it’s embarrassing okay? You saw me acting like a little kid!”

Shiro smiled a bit at that, “Seemed more like a toddler to me, though still nothing new. I hardly noticed a change. Though you did smile more.”

“Shiro!” Keith whined.

 “Okay, okay. All serious here. I really wasn’t weirded out by it…. in fact I kinda liked taking care of you like that… it was nice knowing you were cared for.” Silence range in the small single bed dorm. Hesitantly Shiro decided to take the first step, “Would you… would you be okay if I … if we do that again sometime? You had seemed to enjoy it too.”

Keith stared absently at him, as if remembering the past events. “I did,” he reached over to grab his hippo and hugged it close, “And I wouldn’t mind doing it some more with you…”

A smile shown on Shiro’s face. He nodded happily as he went to stand up, “next time you want to then, come by my place. There will be more room for you to run around, and I have a kitchen so I can make sure you don’t skip anymore meals. A small blush and crept up Keith’s face and his eyes filled with longing at Shiro’s words. Shiro wondered what the kid could be thinking about.

 He seemed to think on the idea and slowly nodded, “Would next Saturday be okay?” He said it so quietly Shiro almost didn’t hear him.

A huge grin spread across his face, “Sure thing kiddo!” he said happily as he ruffled the poor boys hair.

As Shiro goes to head out the door, Keith calls out “I’m actually a toddler!” Shiro halts and turns back to Keith. “When I regress I am actually a toddler, you were right… I’m about three I think… sometimes I go younger, but only when I get really worked up. Is that… is that okay?

“Of course kiddo.” Shiro said with a smile. He hugged the boy and walked out. He had some articles to read, and maybe a few things to buy.


	2. Shiro babysits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saterday has finaly come and Keith is nervouse on how Shiro will react to his little side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you all like this! Let me know what you think!! This is my first fic writing little Keith and I want to make sure it is perfect.

The week flew by and before Keith new it he was standing outside Shiro’s room with his ratty red backpack holding all his private treasures inside. He nervously nocked on the door and in seconds it swooshed open revealing a smiling Shiro.

“Hey,” he greeted cheerily.

“hey.” Keith mumbled shyly.

“You …ah.. Want to come in?” Shiro stammered out at he moved sagged.

With a quick nod Keith hurried in. he stood awkwardly in the entry way of the small teacher apartment. It had a little kitchen of his right with all the basic appliances, there was a tiny breakfast bar and then a small kitchen table. The living room was off to the left with a couch, a coffee table with a blanket over it, and a tv.

Shiro headed over to the kitchen, “You can make yourself comfortable, or whatever you do to a…. get into your headspace?” he tried to say.

Keith looked over at him curiously. How did he know terms like that?

Shiro seemed to have read Keith’s mind, or his confusion was plain on his face, “I a… read some articles and stuff. I hope that’s okay! I ah, didn’t want to do or say anything stupid when you were little.”

Keith blushed a bit as he placed his backpack on the table. His hands hovered over the zipper. Was he really going to do this? Open himself up like this? He steeled himself. He trusted Shiro, and he had really liked the last time they played together. With a quick yank he unzipped the old red backpack and quickly pulled out Hippo and the pacie. He looked back in to decide which toy to play with.

Shiro saw this and chimed in, “I a… got you some other toys and stuff if you wanted to look through them to. You don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” He then pointed to the many grocery bags at the end of the table. Curiosity got the better of him as he pulled everything out. There were some puzzles, simple ones for toddlers and bigger ones for older kids, but nothing two hard. There were large Legos a small set of colored wooden blocks. Keith even set aside a stack of five whole coloring books with a giant set of crayons, and it even had a sharpener in the plastic container! He looked at each coloring book as he pulled them out. There was one with different pets, cartoon aliens, cars, and giant robots. He pulled out the last one and froze as his eyes grew wide.

“Hippo!!” he screeched as he held up the coloring book. It was indeed one full of just hippos.

Shiro chuckled to himself as he set down a spoon. Smiling, “Yeah, I thought you might like that one.” He walked over and collected all the bags. “If you want to color you can do it at the table.” Keith nodded furiously as he rushed onto a chair as Shiro pulled the crayons closer to him. “Dinner will be ready soon. I managed to make mac and cheese. That sound good?”

Keith nodded eagerly in response as he grabbed a purple crayon and flipped through the book till he found one he liked. Shiro watched while Keith colored. He still colored in the lines, though it was a bit messily. Keith was so focused on his drawing. Shiro couldn’t help but smile.

He went back to the back as Keith busied himself, and pulled out some other stuff from the last few bags.  He pulled out a pack of zoo themed plastic cups and some crazy straws that he takes back to the kitchen with him.

A few minutes later Shiro is placing his own plate and a glass of water down to the seat to the right of Keith. Keith sees this and with a whine of annoyance moves his coloring book and crayons. Shiro places a plate full of mac and cheese in front of the boy with a hippo cup and a red crazy straw filled with Apple Juice.

“Hippo cup! Apple juice! Thank you Shiro!” Keith cheered as he quickly grabbed for the cup. He then carefully pulls it to himself and takes a sip.

“I noticed you always took apple juice during meals at the cafeteria, kinda figured it was your favorite.” Shiro explained. Keith just nodded in agreement as he eagerly gulped it down. Shiro just chuckles, “You gonna eat any of the yummy mac and cheese I made for you?” he teases.

Keith watches as Shiro takes a big forkful of the cheesy noodles and eagerly eats it making a happy hum as he swallows. Keith giggled at Shiro’s action as he mimics it with his own giant forkful.

Dinner was quickly finished after that. As Shiro collected the dishes he asked, “Do you want to play some more or watch some cartoon?”

Shiro watched him from the kitchen. His face deep in thought on the dilemma of what to do next. he wants to play with more of the new toys, but he also wants to be able to cuddle with Shiro. He glanced up at Shiro, hesitation clear in his eyes, “Both?” he asked hopefully.

A bit of Shiro melted at that. “Sure thing buddy. What do you want to watch?”

Keith again struggled in thought.  Would Shiro be able to get the show? What if he said no. that he was too big for the show? Though Shiro had asked what Keith wanted to do. Shiro waited patiently for Keith to decide. “Paw patrol?” He asked quietly.

Shiro nodded with a smile, “I’ll pull it up while you get the toys you want to play with.”

Keith made a beeline for the large Legos. He grabbed the two big sets and brought them to the coffee table, dumping them all out. Only after wards did he realize the mess he just made. He looked back up at Shiro with worry in his eyes. Shiro pauses with the remote as he glances down at the teary eyed boy.

“What’s wrong bud?” he hoped he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“You’re not mad?” his bottom lip trembled a bit in fear.

Shiro knelt down confused, “About what?”

“I m-made a mess.”

“You’re going to pick it up when you are done right?”

Keith nodded furiously. “Sorry” he then started to pick up the toys quickly.

Shiro quickly placed his hands on top of Keith’s. “You can still play now though Keith. I said when you are done. You just have to put them up when you no longer want to play, okay?” a small smile spread on Keith’s face.

He nodded gently, “Okay.”

Shiro removed his hands and Keith put the pieces back down. He moved back to the center and started clearing a spot to build.

Shiro stood and smiled as he pulled up paw patrole. He set it to play then sat down and just enjoyed watching Keith be happy. Time flew by as one show led into another and before long. Keith grew tired of the Legos and did as Shiro asked, by putting them back in the bins and then curling up with him on the couch to finish the show.

As the credits rolled Shiro noticed the time and an almost slumbering Keith. With a playful grin he shook the sleepy boy. His trouble was rewarded with a frustrated whine.

“If you’re going to sleep here, how about you do it in your own room?”

That perked the young boy right up, “my room?”

Shiro sat up and stretched, “Yeah, I thought since I got you all those new toys I could also give you a place to put them all.”

Keith looked at him wide eyed.

“Why don’t you grab those logos and I’ll show you were it is?”

Keith quickly picked up Hippo and the Lego containers and followed Shiro down the small hall.

He pointed to the first closed door. That’s my room. Feel free to come in if you need anything okay?”

Keith gave a solid nod of understanding, “Okay.”

Shiro then turned left and an open door led to a small bathroom with a big tub, “The bathroom is of course here,” he then pushed open the door at the end of the small hall. “And this will be your room.” He stood aside for Keith to enter.

The boy was shocked at what he saw. The walls were a light grey and purple with bright red stars all over. There was a big bed of to the back right corner and it had a ton of pillows and blankets already on it. He then noticed a toy chest on the opposite wall that Keith quickly placed his Legos in and then launched himself on the bed. It was softer than he expected and popped his head out over all the pillows. On the wall with the door he noticed an empty closet and a small dresser. There was even a soft bright red rug on the hard wood floor. Keith just smiled contently at the room. His room.

He heard light chuckles again as Shiro approached him. Before you get to comfy why don’t you get ready for bed? I’m sure you remembered your tooth brush and stuff.

Keith shyly nodded as he scrambled out of his bed.

One everything was done. Keith was back in bed with pillows and blankets surrounding him like an extra soft nest. Shiro pulled a purple blanket over him as he leaned down and kissed Keith on the forehead. Night kiddo.”

Keith snuggled deep and sleepily mumbled, “Night nii-san”

Shiro halted at the door at the comment. Keith thought of him like a big brother? That definitely isn’t bad. Though he is wondering how Keith knows Japanese. Oh well, that’s a question for tomorrow, Shiro thought as he made his way to his room, ‘who knew taking are of a little was so tiring?’ he thought to himself.

 

The morning started with Shiro throwing waffles in the toaster and Keith making a beeline for the coffee.

“There’s milk in the-“he started to say as he watched Keith chuck a cup and pour himself another. Chuckling he adds, “Well you’ve certainly made yourself at home.

The second cup of coffee halts just in front of Keith’s lip and is quickly placed carefully back on the counter. “I’m sorry!” the teen all but shouts. Shiro blinked at the sudden change in attitude. He leaves the toaster oven and rushes to Keith.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I told you can last night.” He sat Keith down at the table. “If you want more coffee it’s fine.”

Keith seemed to take it all in and soon nodded in acceptance. “I-…okay. Thank you.”

“No problem Keith.” Shiro placed the coffee in front of the teen. “Now breakfast should be ready soon. And after I was hoping to ask you a few things. Is that okay?” he kept eye contact with Keith the entire time.

“Yeah I guess.” He quickly looked away and down at the table. As Shiro walked back to the kitchen, Keith noticed the coloring books were left out from last night. He smiled as he flipped through some of the pages. He had always like hippos.

Lost in thought he didn’t notice Shiro coming up behind him, “You are a good artist, even when you are little.” He commented as he placed a plate of slightly burnt waffles in front of Keith with a regular cup of apple juice. Followed by butter and syrup on the table. He passed in contemplation for something. Hesitantly he added, “Do you need any help cutting them up?” Keith noticed a light blush on Shiro’s cheeks

That same blush crept up his, “No,” he quickly tell Shiro’s, “I’m plenty big enough” he then quickly cuts them up to prove it.

Chuckling, “Okay, okay, just don’t accidently cut yourself at that pace.” He sits down with his own plate, “and sorry for the slight burntness… I’m not the best cook.”

“The Mac n’ cheese was pretty good last night.”

“Glad to hear, that’s one thing in the column of things I can cook well, box mac ‘n cheese.” Shiro bemused. Keith just chuckled lightly in response.

Breakfast was finished quickly after that, too quickly for Keith, who could take a guess at what Shiro was wanting to talk about. Keith helped Shiro clean the dishes, then he led Keith into the living room.

“Okay,” Shiro started as he sat Keith down and joined next to him, wanting to get it over with quickly. “So first thing I want to do is stress that I am in no way upset or mad at you. I had noticed a few things yesterday and this morning on how you acted and they worried me.” Keith would not make eye contact with him. “How about we set some rules for when you are little here?” Keith nods silently fear plain in his eyes. “I think three would be more than enough, we can always add more if needed.” Another silent nod, “1. You are allowed to make messes, just clean it up when you are done, or ask for help if it’s needed.” Keith freezes and looks up at Shiro, “2. Since I am you legal guardian, this is technically also your home, so you are always welcome to whatever is here…. Except the adult drinks. 3. Hugs and cuddles are always a must.” He reaches over to Keith at that point and the teen accidently lets out a giggle... “Think you can remember them buddy?”

Keith lightly nodded his head, “Yeah.”

Shiro hugged him close, “now do you want to tell me why you reacted like that yesterday and this morning?’

 Keith hides in Shiro’s shoulder, “No” he mumbles

Keith glanced up and saw a sad smile on Shiro’s face. Keith wondered if it upset Shiro that Keith didn’t want to tell him. But if Keith told him, that might make Shiro mad. The homes were always made at him when he told. Said he was lying and causing trouble. He was worried Shiro would think that too. What if he decided he wasn’t worth it like the other? Keith looked back up at Shiro. Shiro was good, he wouldn’t blame Keith… right?

Shiro watched as Keith seemed to steel himself for something. He turned in Shiro’s lap to fully face him and looked him in the eyes. Determination on his face, “I…. my first home didn’t like when I made a mess. They would make me clean it up right then and then take it from me. Said I didn’t deserve toys if I was going to ruin their home with them. They never gave me those toys back and kept all toys from me for days. And… and another home would hurt me for eating food outside of mealtime. They would hit me hard on the head or slap my cheek. It stung a lot.” Keith’s determination waned as he went on. Soon tears started forming in his eyes and down his cheeks. The boy flinched as hands gripped him tight and pulled him close to Shiro’s warmth. Keith hugged Shiro back and nuzzled into him.

“You will never, ever, be punished like that. I promise you.” Shiro felt a soft nod against him as the boy began to sob lightly. He continued calmly, “What those people did was wrong. They should have never raised a hand to you like that.” He gently rubbed Keith’s back, “I will never hurt you like that. You are safe here.”

Keith’s sobbing tapered off as Shiro finished. He looked up at the older brother figure with hope in his eyes, “You really mean that?”

Shiro replied with full confidence, “Every word.”

A huge grin broke out on the young boys face as he gripped Shiro in a hug, “Thank you nii-san!!”

Shiro suddenly remembered his curiosity last night, “oh, I meant to ask you. How do you know Japanese?”

Keith glanced up at Shiro through his bangs, “My daddy spoke it. he said that I should know his family history since I couldn’t know my ma’s.” worriedly he added, “Do you not like me calling you nii-san?”

Shiro quickly rushed to deny that, “No, no. I’m honored by it actually.”

Keith smiled at those words, “Thank you…. nii-san.”

“It’s no problem Ototo.”


End file.
